Perfect Match
by chiari004
Summary: Light and dark, will always be a perfect match. Hinata's past will collide with her present.  Can she saved the people she loves from the one guy she trusted with her life? Sasuhina with some Sakura bashing.  Sorry Sakura fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fan -fic. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

-At the forest around midnight-

Hyuuga Hinata was sweating from intense training with her sparring partner.

Uchiha Sasuke as they were training in their secret location. Nobody knew that these two knew each other and that they would always spar against one another. Everyone in the village thought it was obvious that Hinata was in love with Naruto, but it wasn't true she had a crush on someone else. And that person was-.

Sasuke could see that Hinata was thinking of something.

"_What could it be? Don't tell me it's him she's thinking about?"_ His face hardened with just the mere thought that she obsessed over him.

Once he stopped and stood still Hinata knew that something was wrong.

She stared at Sasuke and noticed his annoyed look so she broke the silence.

"Sasuke is there something wrong?" Hinata asked in a worried voice. Sasuke just stared at her. This made Hinata turn beet red. She calmed down a bit seeing that he was a glaring at her direction.

"_Why is he glaring at me like that? As if I'm the one that made him mad. I didn't do anything." _Hinata was getting more worried about herself being, "_what if he hurts me? What am I thinking we have been doing this for months now he wouldn't dare, would he?"_

Hinata was now really getting scared; Sasuke is still staring at her with a frown on his face. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke stopped thinking, when Hinata yelled at him. She has never raised her voice that high before.

"Hn" He said turning around to sit near a tree. Hinata watched him leave her, and she was shocked leaving her mouth hanging open.

She found her voice again and asked, "Why did you get mad at me?" Sasuke looked at her as she was walking up to him to sit down next to him.

_"What could I possibly lose?" _Sasuke thought, so he decided to ask since the stupid question was bothering him too much. "Who were you thinking about?" He asks as he watches her freeze in her tracks.

"Why would that bother you?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to him. Sasuke looks away. "And how are you certain that I was thinking about someone?" She says trying to make him look at her.

Sasuke turns around looks her in the eye and tells her, "You always have that face when you are thinking of him?" he says in an icy voice. Hinata tries to act unfazed by his harshness, and she reply's "So I'm that obvious?"

"Hn" he says glaring at nothing in particular.

"_Okay so Sasuke knows l like someone, but why is he mad about it, it's obvious he knows who it is? Or is he as stupid as the rest of the village. . . OMG if he is, that means he is jealous. Which means-? I am going to have some fun."_

"You are right Sasuke, I was thinking of him," states Hinata.

This makes Sasuke glare more deadly, at the air around them. Hinata keeps saying, "Really you are lucky to hang out with him, when I'm too scared to even say hi to him an-. . ." Hinata squealed Sasuke turns around to see her smile, "Sasuke you can tell him about me, that way so he notice me isn't that a good idea."

He abruptly turns away now Sasuke seriously wanted to kill him or someone to stop being irritated on why Hinata even bother to look at the dobe's direction.

If looks could kill Sasuke would have killed an army by the glare he is giving to no one in particular.

Sasuke was about to say something when he was interrupted by giggles. He looks at Hinata; she is on her stomach laughing at him. He was mesmerized by her laugh it sounded like bells jingling in the morning breeze.

Once he regains himself he blurted out, "Why are you laughing?" Hinata stopped giggling and stared at him. He had an annoyed look, but since Hinata knows him more than he knows she was able to see the tinted pink in his cheeks.

Hinata couldn't help but smile the smile that stops his heart. Their little moment doesn't last long, some meters away they feel someone's chakra, coming their way.

"Hide your chakra Hinata."

"Hai."

As they conceal their chakra, they run to the forest part of the fields, hiding and seeing who found them. As the chakra was getting closer the deadlier it felt, unconsciously Hinata gets closer to Sasuke and he wraps his arms on her. Hinata felt his arms wrapping themselves on her waist and she didn't mind it, but she was getting more frightening as the person was getting closer.

Just when the person was feet away from their training grounds, the chakra disappeared.

Sasuke and Hinata both tense, he could have felt their chakra and conceal his to make them think that he left. "Hinata can you see him?" Hinata uses her Byakugan; she looks all around them but doesn't see any chakra or person around.

Hinata shakes her head. "Nothing." She turns to Sasuke, "What do we do?"

Her face was just inches away from his, but now was not the time to think about that. "We should leave." Hinata nods her head. They head to the village, while being alert in case there was trouble.

Once they were at the streets of Konoha, Sasuke and Hinata went their separate ways home.

Morning came Hinata woke up remembering what happened yesterday and she turned beet read, who knew she could laugh at his face. And see him blush! Hinata erupted in giggles again.

While she did that her sister barged into her room, but all she saw was her weird of a sister laughing by herself.

"Onee-chan, why are you laughing?" Hanabi asked a little suspicious.

Hinata stops laughing, stares at her sister and says," Nothing Hanabi, I just remembered something funny about someone that's all."

Hanabi was in shock Hinata is so innocent she never thinks anything is funny when people are involved. _"I wonder why she is still looking at me like that. Hmm, what time is it..."_ "Oh no I had to meet Kiba and Shino half an hour ago." Hinata says as she tries to get out of bed.

"OH that's right they are waiting for you at the front door." Hanabi remembers why she came to go see her sister.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Please enjoy**

"Gomenasi I didn't mean to be late." Hinata says with her head bowed down. One thing Hinata has been able to do is to stop stuttering with Kiba, Shino and . . .

"Ah… I didn't even ask. Where are we heading?" Hinata says feeling a little giddy when she remembers the day she stopped stuttering at Sasuke the first time they met.

_**Flashback**_

The Council was not happy that Hinata could not pass the chunnin exams.

With Hinata; in the middle of the council members. _"Why now, don't they care that I barely got out of the hospital." She thinks while holding her chest since it was hurting her._

"You're a disgrace," A voice said, "You will always be." Hinata wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let them see her tears. Hinata stand up and asked while bowed, "May I go now?"

"Yes" Lord Hiashi said. Hinata walked out of the room, once she was away she ran as far away as she could.

Her vision was blurry, but that didn't stop her in her tracks it was the person staring at her. Hinata tries her best to ignore whoever it was.

There were posts about 15 feet away from her, she got out some kunais and she let them fly. Just when they were nearing their targets, they were ricocheted with some else's kunais.

"This is my training grounds." The menacing voice said. "Ano, I. I-I a-a-a-am so-r-r-r-y-y." "Why can't you talk right?" "G-g-o-o-mm-me-na-as-i, A-an-an-o, i-I r-r-ea-al-ly d-d-…"She was interrupted, "Can't you at least say something without stuttering like an idiot? You're more annoying than the dobe."

"_Dobe" _"Uchiha-san shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Her curiosity got the better of her. She looks at his direction, and sees him smirk. _"I wonder what he would look like if he were to really smile, why doesn't he?"Hinata thinks._

"And here I thought you would stutter more, so how did you know it was me, Hyuuga?" Hinata frowns, still thinking too much, and without thinking she says, "Smile."

Sasuke froze _"What did she just tell me to do?"_

"What, since when do you think you can tell me what to do?" Hinata kept on frowning, "Huh, I was just thinking it and it wasn't a command, no one can make you do what you don't want to." Hinata says rolling her eyes at him; he was about 10 feet away from her. "And you are the only one that calls Naruto-kun dobe."

Sasuke smirks again, this time for a little enjoyment, "I didn't know you observed me that much Hinata?" Hinata stared at him, and she started to blush, "Don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke gets getting closer to Hinata; while she gets more flushed by his presence.

"And here I thought that you didn't like me like that." Sasuke muses. Hinata has turned 10 shades of red, when she blurts out, "Not even in your sleep, would I like you like that." She steps away from him.

Sasuke frown and turned away, "Who told you I think about you, what so great about a useless Hyuuga." His figure is leaving, until Hinata says a matter-of-fact,

"And who would like a self-center jerk, that can't even care for anyone but himself." "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, then." Sasuke hollered. Hinata turns red again but nods to his back.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hinata are you there?" Kiba asks as he waves his hand in front of her face. "Ano, Gomenasi." Hinata says grabbing his hand so she could see where she was.

"Ano, why are the whole Rookie Nine and Team Gai doing here?" Shino looks her way and Kiba laughs, getting the attention of everyone.

Sakura and Ino stop fighting over Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji look up for their relaxing moment on the grass. Lee was jumping into the air with a kick, while Tenten was trying to steady him. Neji was being Neji. Naruto was besides Sasuke both showing their own smiles at Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but smile at everyone.

Everyone stopped and stared, one thing for sure was that Hinata would have fainted or hid behind her teammates, from all the attention. _"Something has changed in Hinata." Everyone thought._

"Alright everyone, gather up." Asuma-sensei says. Everyone lines up with their own teams. Kurenai-sensei stepped forward and announced, "I know all of you are wondering what you all are doing here," there are nods from everyone, "As you all know not everyone made it to become a chunnin, so we" She points at the senseis "have decided to switch teams for some time."

Some of the genines were confused and Naruto being the loudest asked, "I don't get it, why are we going to do this?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and said to his young pupil, "We want you to know your enemy."

More confusion broke out.

Sasuke known for not liking to be fooled asked, "What do you mean enemy?" There are nods, from the rest.

Kurenai after giving Kakashi a glare for blurting it out said "There is going to be a tournament, you could either decide to go as a team or individual, so as you can figure out you might have to go against each other."

There were gasps and smiles in some. Hinata spoke up "Ano, how many people in a team?" Kurenai's voice softened, "5 on a team, Hinata."

"Ano, thank you Kurenai sensei."

"So what are the new teams?"

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thank you for those that reviewed. This is my first story I know this chapter is really short, sorry about that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

The tournament was going to be was a month away.

Team 1 consists of Kiba, Sakura, Neji, and Choji. Team 2 consists of Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Team 3 consists of Tenten, Naruto, Ino, and Shino.

They will be facing, the Genjutsu of Kurenai-sensei, Taijutsu of Gai-sensei, Ninjutsu of Kakashi-sensei, and the Strategies of Asuma-sensei. Everyday everyone would have to train to be able to be able to team up and learn to get along as a team.

"This tournament is an S-class mission, why you ask, because in this mission you might die." Kurenai says.

There are wide eyed in all the shinobis. Except Neji and Sasuke, they will never show their emotions.

Hinata interrupts, "Wait, you mean the tournament in which everyone can compete, it doesn't matter if they are missing-nin or not, and the fighters don't have any rules."

Everyone stared at her, including the senseis. "Yes, Hinata how did you know?" Asuma asks. Hinata blushes since all attention was directed at her she said, "Well you were saying that we can be teams, and well my teammates told me about it."

"Your teammates?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

Hinata blushed even more, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He frowned and glared at Naruto. "Yes Naruto, my teammates they said that they were going to come but, they never really said when." As Hinata said that there was a high pitched scream,

"HHHHIIIINNNAATTTAA!"

Hinata looked at where the source was coming from and before she had the chance to say or do anything she was crushed in a bear hug.

From the side of the forest 4 girls came out. The one suffocating Hinata had sandy long hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes. "Oh Hinata I have missed you so much. So much" the girl says as she crushes Hinata more than needed.

The girl with jet black hair looked annoyed, she had green eyes. "Honestly Kimiko you are going to kill her." The girl suffocating Hinata lets go, "Oh sorry, Hinata." Hinata was purplish color by the time Kimiko let go of her.

"Ano its okay Kimiko just don't hug me that tight." Hinata says as she regains her breathing and skin color.

"Ano everyone this is my team," Hinata says as she points to the girls for everyone to see, "Kimiko, Miname, Momo, and Ari." All of them wave at each other, Ari the girl with the jet black hair says, "Alright enough chitchat Hinata, I'm going to kill you." She steps forward and Hinata steps back. "Why?" Hinata asks.

"Tch, are you serious. You little b—"I don't think you want to lose again Ari," the girl with glasses and copper hair and eyes says. "What did you just say Miname?"

The girl that hasn't talked had light auburn hair and misty baby blue eyes says, "Don't involve me in any of this?" "Apparently the pig decided to talk, eh Momo," Ari says with annoyance. "Yup that's—wait I am not a pig" Momo says thru a stuffed mouth. "Right," Ari says while all the girls roll their eyes.

"Ok well you girls got us at a wrong time, we were just about to train," Kurenai says.

"Oh really, well we also have to train, you don't mind if we join you do you?" Kimiko asks. _"Oh boy this is not going to be good."_ Hinata thinks

Kurenai turns to Hinata, "Well they are your teammates, right Hinata?" Hinata just nods her head. "They can as long as you don't yell, or try to murder me," as she looks at Ari.

"Okay, so how about a little one-on-one." Kakashi says with a grin hidden behind his mask. _"All hell is going to break loose." _

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

"I like him; he knows that I want to go one-on-one with a certain someone." Ari says as she looks at Hinata.

Hinata a little scared replied, "Yes so, Kurenai-sensei _who against who_," emphasized Hinata.

"Well since it will be one-on-one let's have the four teams; with you girls," pointed at Miname, Kimiko, Momo, and Ari, "You will fight against your teams, for now." Ari glared at Kurenai, "That's not fair!" Everyone shrugged and headed to different training grounds a sensei followed a team.

*Suck at fighting scenes. Sorry about that I will try my best.*

Sasuke and Hinata were fighting, Shikamaru was surprised that Hinata could still be fighting that long against THE Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke does his fire-ball jutsu; Hinata tries to dodge it but didn't see Sasuke waiting for her on her side. Sasuke punched her and she falls to the ground. Shikamaru walked over, "That was great Hinata, impressive," he complimented.

Hinata grabs his extended hand and can't help but smile. "Your turn."

"ALRIGHT HINATA-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING," Naruto says while crushing Hinata in a bear-hug. Hinata blushes. "Naruto-baka let her breathe." Sakura yells.

Naruto lets go of Hinata and with his signature grin asks, "You ok Hinata-chan?" Hinata nods.

"So is training over for today?" Choji asks. Kakashi and Gai nod their heads. "Alright its chow time," Kiba exclaims.

"So, how exactly do you know my cousin?" Neji questioned the girls. They all start to giggle. "Geez, Neji we didn't know you would forget about us." Miname responds. Neji glares at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Hinata steps in "Ano, Neji-nii-san they are the other heiresses of the other countries, we met them when I was 5 remember." "No."

***7 years ago***

Little five year old Hinata was clutching to her father's yukata "W-wh-y, are we here father?" she asks.

"Business Hinata, Neji and you are to stay put right here I will come out in a bit." "Hai father."

Once Hiashi was out of sight Neji gets from the bench that they were sitting on, and heads to another direction. "Neji-niisan, where are you going?" Hinata asked worried of being alone.

"Tch," was all Neji said. Five minutes later Hinata's stomach started to growl, she was hungry. Hinata had some time getting off the bench and when she did she went were her little nose told her to go.

Hinata was too shy to ask for someone for food, but she suddenly stopped when there was a girl with about ten rice balls.

Hinata shyly walked to her, but so did three other girls.

"Hey fatty, gime some of your rice balls," demands little Ari. "If you want something you have to ask not demand it," states Miname. "That's right, so could I please have one," asked Kimiko.

Momo was still eating and not paying attention. Hinata wanted to speak up and ask her too, but she couldn't find her voice. Momo finally realized that someone was watching her, she held on to her last rice ball.

"No way, get away" Momo says clutching the rice ball harder.

Ari was seriously getting frustrated "You already ate 9 of them, why can't I have the last one?" Miname got in her way before she could get anywhere near the rice ball, "Because she is going to give it to me," she said with confidence.

Ari and Miname were in a glaring contest, while Kimiko heads to Momo and asks her for the rice ball. Momo gets away from Kimiko and yells, "NO" Hinata was getting hungrier, so without anybody watching she tackled Momo.

"It's mine," Hinata says as she takes the rice ball from Momo. But before she is able to take a bite, the girls go after her. Hinata runs, but because she is small she couldn't run that fast.

Ari catches her and makes Hinata loose her balance. Before the rice ball fell on the ground, Miname caught it and ran, but was block by a sand barrier. _What! __**"AAAAAHHH it's alive." **_Miname ran the direction where Kimiko was waiting.

Kimiko tripped Miname, but when she was about to get it, Momo tackled both of them. Ari and Hinata got it at the same time; they were having a tug-a-war on who would get it.

Hinata was getting frustrated, she wanted to eat, but apparently so did the others. _"No fair, its mine" _While Hinata was thinking she didn't see the fist coming her way. Hinata got punched in the face, she let go of the rice ball. Ari thinking that she gave up was in for a surprise. Hinata punched her in the stomach, and did a side kick to her face.

Miname, Momo, and Kimiko just stared with wide eyes. Hinata was satisfied but it didn't last long, Ari wanted pay back. Ari jabbed Hinata.

Hinata was not happy. Just when she was about to hit her again, Ari yelled accusingly at Hinata

"Look what you made me do! I dropped the rice ball." Hinata and the rest look at the smashed rice ball.

Without something to fight for Hinata decided to head back to the bench. But before she turned around someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard.

"This is your fault," accused Ari. Hinata was about to do a front flip and hitting her with her foot when Momo, Miname, and Kimiko joined the fight.

About ten minutes later when they got tired and fell to the ground, they were bruised, and some had bite marks in the arms and legs. Their hair was messed up, and some pieces of their clothing were torn off.

They were breathing hard for five minutes when they got up one by one, just when they were going to go at it, their fathers came.

"Hinata" "Momo" "Miname" Kimiko" "Ari" their fathers say as they look at their daughters.

"We are glad that you met, it is wonderful that you have done this on your own accord," Hiashi stated, "Since you are the five heirs countries of the noble families, we have decided to make you get together so there can be peace everywhere. What do you think?" The girls stare at their fathers and all of them say all together, while glaring at each other

"Do we have to?" Of course they still fight and they didn't get along till sometime passed. That was a start of a weird friendship.

***if you still are confused don't hesitate to ask me***

***Present***

"So you know each other since that young?" Kiba asks.

The girls nod. "It was funny how we meet wasn't it?" Miname says remembering.

"How was that funny? You all practically killed each other." Momo retorts as she eats some rice balls. "You were also part of it Momo," Ari responds.

"Miname is right it was funny if we wouldn't have listened to our fathers we probably really would have killed each other." Kimiko laughs.

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore we aren't going to fight over a rice ball again, right?" Hinata states, the girls nod.

"There is only one rice ball left." states Momo. While the girls react to the news, Kakashi tells Gai to take the last rice ball and run.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yes I know somewhat short, but I have homework to do. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone knew Gai-sensei is the fastest ninja in all the fire country, and that second is his pupil, but of course he has never run from girls chasing him for a rice ball.

"_How did I get my beautiful face into this, but still the youth of women is as good as men. Hooray to Youth."_ He looks behind him the girls are still chasing him.

Hinata and Ari were the once that were closer to him. The girls weren't going to give up, even if they had to work together for that.

Back with everyone else

"Don't you think we should have said there were more below the basket," Kurenai suggested.

"And miss the show, Kurenai? Don't you also want to know if they can get along, they practically almost killed each other with their glare on who was going to get it?" Asuma replied.

"Yes, but—"Kurenai was interrupted when a high-pitched scream was heard.

Everyone stood frozen wondering who it was? Until the girls came dragging a very beat up Gai,

Lee ran to his sensei, "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee began crying.

Hinata, Miname, Kimiko, Momo and Ari are glaring at each other, when everyone regained from Gai's beat-up corpse, everyone noticed the bruises and cuts on the girls.

"Ok, can we agree on the whole not trying to kill each other for a rice ball now?" Hinata says as she walks to Sasuke and drops herself on the ground.

The girls follow suit and agree, "But I am still hungry," Momo whines.

"Shut it, you stupid pig, you are always hungry. You are still hungry even when you eat at least 3 buffets," stated Ari.

Miname and Kimiko giggle while Momo is mad, and Hinata smiles, "I really do miss the old days," the girls stop and smile "Yup us too, Hinata-chan" Kimiko says.

Kurenai tells the girls that there is more food for them to enjoy.

"So you are the heirs of the other countries," Kurenai asked politely.

Kimiko has always been the one to talk more. "Yes, I am the heir of the iron country, Miname is the heir of the earth country, Momo is the heir of the sound country, and Ari is the heir of the water country and of course, Hinata is the heir of the fire country." Kimiko replies.

"What about the sand country?" Lee asked. The girls giggle but Kimiko turns red. "Oh don't worry someone of us is going to be part of the sand soon, right girls?" Ari responds and looks around her friends.

Everyone was chatting with each other, if Hinata trusts them why can't they.

Hinata was still lying on the ground, next to Sasuke. She could tell Sasuke was glancing at her from time to time, she couldn't stop smiling.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN," Naruto yelled, both Hinata and Sasuke looked at him and he had a mischievous grin. "Ano, yes Naruto?" Hinata asked not showing her suspiciousness, something was very off.

"I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME." Naruto yelled again.

Both Hinata and Sasuke were dumbfounded; sure everyone was shocked, but not that much as those two.

Hinata didn't know what to say, until she just the words slip, "What's with the sudden interest?" her voice sounded a little icy, since Sasuke was the one closer to her to hear it better.

"_What's wrong with her, it her opportunity she has been wanting for so long, why is she mad?" _Sasuke thought. Naruto was still scratching the back of his head, "Well because I like you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

Hinata doesn't like where the topic is going. "What makes you think that, Naruto?" Hinata says calmly, while inside she is panicking.

"_What the Hell is he talking about? He says he wants to go out with me but I want to go with someone else. Kami, why do you hate me? OMG he said he liked me . . . wait—he said he likes me __too.__ But I never told him anything. Something is defiantly wrong." _

Naruto was looking at Hinata, and then he asked, "Hey Sakura, I thought you told me that Hinata had a crush on me."

Sakura just stared at Naruto and started to laugh in his face

"Ahahahaha, I can't believe you felt for that, geez Naruto who could ever like you." Sakura was still rolling in the ground Naruto was seriously depressed, everyone was feeling sorry for him.

Ari stated, "Wow, and here I thought I was the bitch." Sakura stopped rolling and glared at Ari. Ari didn't pay any attention to her death glare, _"please, the only thing I am of afraid of is Hinata, when she looses her patience."_ Ari shuddered.

"Hey Naruto, do you know of any good ramen places around here?" Ari asked as she stepped beside him.

"Naruto scratches his head and grins, "Yea the best place to eat ramen, come on I have a coupon for all you can eat." Naruto excitedly tells Ari, as he grabs her hand and pulls her with him, Ari turns around, and sticks her tongue out to Sakura.

This time it's Hinata that is rolling on the ground laughing, not at Naruto, like Sakura but at her. _"What an idiot, did she really think no one was going to comfort him? Ahahahaha Ari actually called her a bitch."_ Sakura stomped out of the training grounds.

"_**They are going to regret messing with me."**_

* * *

_**what is Sakura going to do to get revenge. Will she survive?**_

_**Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is where some of the fun begins. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a week since the start of training; everyone has gotten comfortable with the new teammates.

Of course now was the start of fighting against another team.

Sasuke and Naruto were going to be first, but the girls stepped in before them.

"We want to fight" Kimiko declares. Asuma "Yea sure, pick your opponent." The girls grin,

"_Oh boy, why can't you see that Ari wants to hurt me," _Hinata was trying to send it to Asuma-sensei's head.

No such luck. "Hinata-chan."

Hinata has no choice; she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Hai" she says as she walks to the training grounds.

"Begin"

First of was Hinata against Ari, (not really her worst nightmare, but they always almost kill each other. That's why Hinata doesn't like to fight against her.) "Are you ready Hinata?"

"Like I have a choice," Hinata says. She goes for a forward punch to the face. Ari dodges it by moving to the right as she throws a side punch to Hinata.

Hinata crouches to the ground and does a low kick. Ari barely evaded it. While Ari thinks of what to do next she stops Hinata's punch that was a few centimeters from her face.

"Seriously Hinata, you just want to punch me?" Ari smirks.

"No."

Before Ari has time to process what her opponents is going to do, Hinata throws Ari to the other side of the arena.

Ari was able to make sure she didn't went rolling "You stupid **Shorty**," Ari hissed.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, _"Did she just . . . called me-?"_

"Oh ho, Ari is a goner." Kimiko, Miname, and Momo say at the same time. "What makes you think that?" Asuma asked. Kimiko looks at him, "Because one of the things Hinata doesn't like is to be called _short_," Kimiko says as she whispers the last word.

Neji says"Please she is a weakling, there is no- -"he got interrupted since he became the cushion for Ari's fall.

Ari got off Neji and hid behind Kimiko. Neji was about to say something, until he saw Hinata's face.

He hid behind Ari. "Would you like to repeat that Ari," Hinata says with a sweet smile, but cold voice. Everyone shuddered Kimiko got out of the way she didn't want to die, while everyone else moved three big steps back.

"I said I give," Ari whispers.

Hinata smiles, "Oh okay so who is next?" she says to everyone. Neji asked while gulping, (he showed emotion) "Do you mean against you?"

"No Neji-nii-san, someone against someone else."

"ALRIGHT, TEME LETS DO THIS, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU THIS TIME," shouts Naruto. "Hn," Sasuke says as he heads over to the arena.

"Begin," said Asuma.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, "Shadow clone jutsu." Ten Naruto appear, they split and surround Sasuke.

Sasuke stands there unfazed and when three of the Naruto charge at him from different angles, "TAKE THIS" just when Naruto's fist was going to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke disappeared. He did fire phoenix jutsu from afar, and took down all nine Naruto.

Sasuke thought, _"Geez, the dobe is really stupid, this match didn't take long. Wait I took down nine, there were ten, Where is he?" _Sasuke turns his sharigan on and waited for Naruto to attack him.

He showed up at the left of Sasuke with three clones. Sasuke did his signature move, fire-ball jutsu. Sasuke won.

Asuma asked again, "Who is next?"

"No one, I have an announcement to make," hollered a voice.

Everyone turned where the voice was coming from and saw the fifth hokage: Tsunade. But she wasn't the only one walking their way beside her was Gaara.

This didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone. _"OMG. . . It's really him; he looks way hotter in person than in a picture."_

"OHY GRANNY TSUNADE, GAARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you tell them that the Suna siblings were also going to participate," Tsunade asked the senseis

"WHAT, that's nooo fair, if Gaara is going to participate, I won't be able to fight against Sasuke-teme." Naruto whines. "Be quiet Naruto," Ari says, "besides this will be fun another person that can give you a challenge."

Naruto looks at Ari and processes her words, he scratches his head and replies, "I guess."

Sakura, still wanting revenge, decided to intervene in Naruto and Ari's chitchat. "Oh Naruto," Sakura tries to be seductive, "is there any chance that you can help me in my target practice?" Naruto being himself gladly agreed. Ari gave death glares to Sakura, while Sakura just smiled.

Tsunade had left some time ago, leaving the Suna siblings with the gang.

Gaara wanted to fight but no one was asking him, just when he saw Neji Hyuuga about to step in, someone beats him. He was surprised that it was a girl that decided to fight against him.

"Are you sure Kimiko?" Hinata asked. Kimiko nodded. Kimiko walked to the arena, Gaara followed her.

"Why, did you decide to fight against me?" Gaara asked. "Could we just fight and leave chitchat for later," Kimiko said as she got into a fighting stance. "Hn" Gaara was just standing so Kimiko decided to do the first move.

Kimiko went straight for him; she was going to do a side kick when sand blocked her kick. She swirled to the right and was blocked again. "Taijutsu won't work with you, will it?" Kimiko asked, "Fine, let's try something else." Kimiko was going to do a jutsu, when Gaara's sand captured her. "This is over," Gaara responded.

Kimiko smiled, "No its not" Gaara's sand all of a sudden tried to capture him. This got Gaara by surprised, as well as everyone that doesn't really know Kimiko.

Kimiko knows to use sand. Gaara got trapped in a sand barrier no matter what he did to push the sand to her it wouldn't obey. _"What the . . . How is it that she can use sand without doing any hand seals."_

Everyone was in for a real surprise, when they see the girls fight with Ninjutsu. Kimiko gave up. Gaara couldn't believe it.

"Alright so who is next?" Kurenai asked.

Miname raised her hand to go next, and she picked Sakura.

When Sakura went to the arena, but instead of Miname following her Ari became her opponent. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, "I'm her opponent," she pointed at Miname.

Ari looked bored, "What you have never heard of cuts? Now get ready."

* * *

**What is going to happen to Sakura? (I really wonder will she survive to see tomorrow.) **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing. I am so sorry for the late update. I wanted to let you know that I did a one-shot; I hope you guys read it. And the reason that it is late is because I couldn't think of any ideas for sakura bashing. Sorry for my overall speech. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura crossed her arms. "I am not fighting you," stated Sakura. Ari has a grin, "Geez, I didn't know that you were a chicken."

Sakura glares at Ari, "what did you call me?" "I didn't come here to talk," Ari says a little annoyed.

Sakura gives her little small smile, "I didn't know you would like Naruto that fast?" That question froze Ari. Naruto just look from one girl to the next. "That's not true, right Hinata-chan?" Hinata looks at Naruto and shrugs.

Naruto looks back at the arena. Hinata talks, "One thing for sure Ari is mad." Naruto looks back at Hinata, "why would she be mad?" Everyone looks at Naruto.

Miname explains, "A girl doesn't like it when someone says who she likes in public."

Again Naruto stares at the girls. "Enough small talk," Ari says as she moves forward. Sakura stays where she stands, "Why? Just admit you like the baka." Sakura says.

"Sakura needs to shut up," Ino states, while everyone else nods.

"So what if I like him? It's not like anyone would like someone like you?" Ari says matter-of-fact. "Watch what you say, you bitch," Sakura hisses.

Ari laughs, "Please, what do you think I will do go cry, I'm a fighter not a wuss like you," Sakura vein is becoming visible; "Fine it's your funeral." Sakura charges to Ari.

Ari is in fighting stance, just when Sakura was mere inches away, Ari turned to the left and did a left punch. Sakura dodged it in the nick of time, but what she wasn't prepared for a knee kick to her stomach.

Sakura got hit badly. Ari jumped 5 feet away from her. They start to punch and dodged.

-Meanwhile with the others-

While Kimiko is trying her hardest to pay attention to the fight, someone keeps staring at her. _ 'OMG he is staring at me?" _

Gaara was keeping his eyes on Kimiko's back he could tell he was making her uncomfortable. Kimiko tried to look at him but she was blushing when she was seeing that she got his attention.

"Kimiko you ok?" Momo asked. Kimiko shakes her head. She turns around and asks Gaara, "Why are you staring at me?" Gaara doesn't say anything. Kimiko looks Gaara in the eye, "Well?"

"How did you do that jutsu without hand signs?" Gaara asks. Kimiko tries to talk but she doesn't know what to say. Hinata sees that and shows a wicked smile, "Kimiko say because you're hot," Kimiko repeats what Hinata tells her, "Because you are hot." Hinata is smiling. Kimiko couldn't believe she said that. She stammers, "No I – I mean, well yes you are hot, but your attitude is not." Gaara glares at her.

Kimiko says "No I didn't mean that I . . ."

Hinata helps her, "Because I like you,"

Kimiko to busy thinking agrees. "Yes I like y. . . I mean I like your face, NO I –"Kimiko stops talking. She puts her head down, and sighs.

Hinata giggles "Geez, Kimiko you are so funny," Kimiko looks at Hinata before Hinata can get away, a giant sand engulfed Hinata. Kimiko gives a small smile, "Yup, I didn't know either."

When the sand went where it came from Hinata was gasping for air. Now it's Kimiko's turn to giggle and Hinata to glare. Kimiko turns her attention to the fight, so does everyone else.

-With Ari and Sakura-

Ari is badly beat up while Sakura has a swollen check. "OMG since when did Sakura get a second head?" Hinata asked. The girls giggle and Ino responds, "I think her forehead is the size of two heads." The girls laugh louder.

Sakura glares at them all, Hinata yells, "Don't worry Sakura we will all remember." Sakura glares at Hinata. "Shut up Hinata, she is my opponent not yours!" Ari screams.

Hinata glares at Ari "Oy Sakura do you mind calling her a slut." Sakura smiles and tells Ari "Slut," Ari glares at Sakura which cases her to smile.

Hinata yells "Now call her a bitch," "Bitch" Sakura says.

Hinata giggles when Ari glares more deadly, "Now say I'm a . . ." Sakura finishes "I'm a sluty bitch."

Everyone cracks up, especially Hinata and Ari.

Hinata stops laughing when she sees Sakura going her way. And before anyone can figure out what happened. Hinata is next to Ari while Sakura is where Hinata was.

"You little bitch," Sakura sneered. Hinata looks at Sakura and sticks out her tongue. Hinata is so childish sometimes. Ari followed suit. Sakura had five veins popping out. When she was ten feet from the girls, Hinata cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Ari, Why don't we leave her worse than Gai-sensei?" Hinata stated. Ari grinned and nodded her head.

Before Sakura could move to defend herself, Ari hit her in the stomach, while Hinata kicked her in the face. Hinata did a twist in the air and kneed her back.

While the girls beat the crap out of Sakura and everyone else were covering their eyes.

When Hinata and Ari were done with Sakura she was purple all over. "Apparently it's not good to piss off Hinata?" Naruto asked. Everyone rolled their eyes, "No, unless you want to look like Sakura" states Shikamaru.

-Later on-

Ari and Naruto were having a race on who was going to make it to the ramen stand first. Sakura had to go to the hospital since Kimiko didn't want to heal her.

Everyone else was just following those two. Sasuke and Hinata were about to sneak out of the group when they heard a crash not far away from them. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the crash.

Ari had tripped when she was inches away and she took Naruto with her. They rolled to the ramen stand and crashed head first to the stand.

"Apparently it's a tie" states Shino and Miname at the same time. Ari and Naruto come out laughing their asses off.

Sasuke gives Naruto a glare, "Geez dobe can't you be any less of an idiot?" Naruto stops laughing. "What did you say teme?" Naruto gets up and walks where Sasuke is, "You want to fight?"

Everyone rolls their eyes _'Do they always have to fight to settle their differences.' _

Hinata looks at Ari and smiles, "And here I thought I was the klutz." She says laughing. Without laughing too much she got hit in the head by Ari. Hinata gets up and rubs her head, "Geez Naruto how can you stand the headaches from Sakura's punches?"

Naruto looks at Hinata and tilts his head to the side_. 'Are you serious he doesn't understand?'_

When everyone was done eating, they headed their own ways. Hinata and Sasuke met up when everyone was gone. "I can't believe that you beat the crap out of Sakura?" Sasuke says as he sits near the tree. Hinata is besides him, "Yeah neither do I, but it was fun." She says with a smile.

Sasuke smiles as well, '_weird I can always be myself around her. I guess I do care about her.'_ Sasuke watches Hinata from the corner of his eye.

"Who do you think was that presence we felt some time ago?" Hinata asks. Sasuke shrugged. They kept on talking and just enjoying each others presence.

Little did they know someone was watching them from afar _'you won't stop me?' _Whoever was watching disappeared.

**Hey sorry about this but I want some excitement so I will be doing a time skip when they are heading to the tournament. Also I am planning on doing another story.**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello everyone thank you for your reviews. And sorry since this story comes out of my head, it's kind of hard to remember it. As well as I am still having family problems it has taken a lot of stress to try to write right now. Things are turning okay so I will have to have another chapter by next week.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Where we left off in the last chapter.**

"You won't stop me. . ."

Hinata turned to the side _'Wait what the hell did I just heard his. . .' _Hinata had a faraway look on her face.

Sasuke looked at her expression. '_I wonder what she is thinking.' _Sasuke thought,

Hinata was still staring at the other side of the forest which made him get a tiny bit concern.

"Hinata is something wrong?"Sasuke asked. Hinata looks at Sasuke and forces a smile, "No."

Sasuke didn't believe it but seeing her unreadable expression he decided to let it go. For now.

*3 weeks later*

The gangs were at the gates ready for departure.

Tsunade towered over them "Alright you brats, you better do your best do you hear."

"Hai" Everyone said. And they took off with a wave of their senseis.

When they were sprinting thru the forest Hinata went over to Shikamaru "Um, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yea Hinata-chan," Shikamaru stared at her.

"Wouldn't it be better if we go in teams and separate I mean we should be discrete shouldn't we?" Shikamaru chuckled "I guess you are right about that."

Shikamaru stopped and called everyone to a stand. "Ok I think we should split up here and we will meet at the rendezvous point got it." Everyone nods.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji.

"Awww why did I have to pair up with teme I wanted to fight him." Naruto whined.

"Damn it Naruto shut your pipe hole, it's not like we wanted to be a team. If it wouldn't have been for Hinata we wouldn't be here as we are." Kiba yelled at the blond shinobi.

Naruto blinked, and then scratched the back of his head "That is true, I guess no one wants to face her wrath," Naruto grinned, "hahaha even obbaa-chan was scared of her when she called her shrimp."

Neji got a shiver when she gave the hokage a deadly stare. "I wonder when she really started to show her true self." The rest of the boys looked at him with a blank expression

Naruto and Kiba asked "what do you mean Neji?"

"Well she is shy and stutters one second then she is cocky and yelling out words I didn't know she knew. As well as she has so much patience, yet she gets a nasty temper when someone says only something to insult her height. Her father and everyone have always insulted her but she endures it, why doesn't she give them a piece of her mind?"

Everyone stays silent. Pondering on what Neji said.

"Let's go might as well beat the others there." Naruto yelled.

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sakura.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you billboard brow," agitates Ino. Sakura doesn't say anything she is still fuming that Naruto was inseparable from that egotistical girl Ari. "Damn her," she muttered.

Temari heard Sakura _'I guess she really doesn't like to be ignored. But everyone can see that Ari and Naruto got inseparable geez who knew she loved ramen just like him.'_

Tenten looked at her team and said out loud, "Those girls are strange aren't they?"

Ino looked at her and thought of what she was saying. "I guess you are right they sure don't act like heirs to some country. I never knew Hinata was the heir to the whole fire country?"

Sakura sends a death glare to Ino, "she isn't. She is only a pretty face with a disgusting monster inside her, she and her stupid weird friends come and act all innocent, _**please?**_" Sakura huffs the last part.

Ino shook her head "you are just jealous because she has Sasuke's attention as well."

Sakura whirls around and shouts at Ino "SHUT UP PIG." Ino quieted down _'What the hell is her problem it's not like he is the only guy in this whole world.'_

"Let's just go or we will be the last to get there" Tenten hollered as she picked up her pace.

Gaara, Lee, Kankuro.

"The power of youth will help us defeat everyone on reaching our destination." Lee pounded the air and dashed forward faster as he left behind Gaara and Kankuro.

"Argh why did we get stuck with him of all people, damn he is leaving us behind again."

Kankuro looked at his brother and could see in his eyes disturbance. _'I wonder if it's the girl again she did get him looking like an idiot again.'_

**Flashback**

After the first fight against Kimiko, Gaara has wanted to fight against her and figure out her weakness.

At the training grounds Kimiko and Hinata were talking while sitting on a tree's branch. Gaara stood there waiting for the girls to notice him there.

Hinata being the little mischievous girl once again said rather loudly. "Oy Kimiko what do you think about Gaara-san?"

Kimiko turned red at the thought of the red haired boy. "What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

Hinata grins, "oh come on Kimiko you did tell him you liked him." Kimiko turned redder, "That was because you putted it in my mouth."

"You don't need to be shy just because you like him, I mean now he looks at your every movement." Hinata giggled.

Kimiko snapped, "That jerk is observing me as if I was a mere delusion. Just because I am better than him controlling something doesn't mean anything. That boy is nothing I want a man stronger than me not someone that pretends to be all that."

Gaara frowned and was about to counter her. _"Who does she think she is mocking me like that?"_

Hinata's grin fell _"Opps if I would have known she was going to say that I could have waited till everyone was here."_

"So you don't see anything good about him?"

Kimiko sigh "No, but let's stop talking about that kid. What is your relationship with that real hottie?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to turn red, but Gaara didn't stay to hear her stammering. He was pissed that that girly called him a kid.

-Later on-

As training was getting intense, Gaara kept sending glares at Kimiko's direction making her uncomfortable.

For the last hour he has send her at least more than 30 glares and counting. Kimiko was getting irritated. She stopped shooting kunais at the straw dolls. She looked at Gaara straight and the eyes, "What do you want boy?" she yelled.

Everyone gasped, while Hinata slapped her forehead and shook her head.

Gaara glared at her which caused Kimiko to throw her kunais at him.

As his sand blocks the kunais, Kimiko took the chance to attack him at his side. His sand blocked her kick she tried to get away but the sand had already covered her foot which that it felt as if she was being pulled towards him.

"_Damn him, I haven't done anything wrong and yet he treats me. . .' _Kimiko thought

She didn't pay attention to Gaara as he tried to grab her by the shoulders and was going to give her a piece of his mind when Kimiko shrieked.

"Eeeeeeeeppppppp! Pervert!"

Gaara felt his cheek in pain. He blinked owlishly trying to figure out what happened.

Kimiko's face was redder than a tomato, "Aaah that idiot was holding my . . . "

Kimiko disappeared when she was far away from Gaara.

Everyone just stared at him, which made him snap, "WHAT?"

Hinata shook her head and told Gaara "idiot." As she walked away Ari, Momo and Miname followed her.

**End of Flashback**

When Gaara looked to see his teammates all he saw was his brother. "Come we should hurry before we are left in the dust by Lee." As he ran forward Kankuro thought _'I hope that Gaara starts treating her right, he doesn't even know who she is about to become in their future.' _As he heaved a sigh he followed his younger brother.

Shino, Choji and Shikamaru

Shino was enjoying their pace for him he did not care when they will make it to the rendezvous point. As he turned to his right he saw Shikamaru with a bored expression. He looked to his left and he saw Choji with a concentrated expression. _"I guess he really wants to get there of course with a bargain. Why did Hinata have to say that the ones to make it there first gets eat whatever the team wants and how much." "Of course, Momo-san enjoys food as much as Choji, so much for going at this pace."_

Shino turned to Shikamaru, "Let's get going I would like to see the look on Kiba's face when he sees me there." Shikamaru nodded. Quickening their pace determined to be the first ones.

Hinata, Ari, Momo, Kimiko and Miname

"So how far away are the rest Hinata?" Miname asked. Hinata used her Byakugan and searched for her friends. "They are a couple hours away from where we shall meet," As she looked at Miname she saw a huge grin on her face.

Hinata stopped dead on her tracks. When she looked at Ari she held a mischievous smile, Kimiko giggled evilly and Momo had a false face of innocence.

Hinata looked franticly for an escape but found that she was surrounded. She bolted to the left where Momo was standing as she was five paces away she turned to the right and tried to go around Momo. Which Momo saw as she stepped in front of Hinata.

Hinata jumped back as she did she noticed Kimiko going for the kill. Hinata sidestepped and bolted from where Kimiko left her space for a free escape.

As Hinata ran away she knew she would not make it far. Hinata's mind was going on overdrive.

"_No no no no no this cannot be happening, Argh why didn't I see it coming I am going to die, die of pure embarrassment, Well at least I am not where people will see me. But it I still won't go down without a fight." _Hinata nodded in determination, but for not paying attention she was stopped on the spot. When she looked down she was being held by the earth.

'_Momo' _as she looked behind her she saw her teammates grinning. Hinata couldn't help the dread that overpowered her before she was grabbed by Ari and Kimiko. Hinata let out a scream that was able to be heard twenty kilometers from where she was taken.

* * *

**Please Review. I will try to have a new chapter for Misunderstanding by this weekend.**


End file.
